


Your Goofy Grin

by SpotidSalamango



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 9/10 Times in Third Person, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Game, Bara! John Egbert, Crying, Don't Expect Then To Be In Character, Each Chapter Has A Different Point of View, F/F, F/M, Forced Sex, Gamzee isn't the best person, Humanstuck, Jake is a sweet Bara Babe Too, John is a sweet Bara Babe, M/M, Majority of Story Will Be Smut, Most Chapters Are In Third Person, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Not all characters are in character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans! Dave Strider, a lot of smut, forced blowjob, use of drugs, verbal and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotidSalamango/pseuds/SpotidSalamango
Summary: After a long, hard night, Dave finds himself left in a ditch to, what seems like, die. Not until he wakes up with someone shaking his shoulder, bright blue eyes staring down at him with the world's goofiest grin.





	

How the hell did you get here?

_“Boom. Boom, Boom. Showtime, motherfucker, it's on. Apocalypse now, I'm droppin' this bomb. You can't fuck with this song. I'll stick to this spliff, I'm not klapping this bong. I'm a wild child, I don't wanna go to bed. Oh, shit, sorry man, I'm stoned again-”_

That damn music had been blasting through the stereo for the past hour, mixing in with different songs, mostly rap. Gamzee had similar tastes in music, but his songs were slightly different. Normally they'd have less bass in them then you'd like.

“You okay, bro?”

The voice breaks the silence in the car and Dave feels a lonesome hand resting on his inner thigh.

“Yeah…?”

He reaches down and brushes the hand away, earning a grunt from Gamzee. 

“You seem tired.”

“Well kinda, we've been out all fucking night.”

Gamzee laughs, a long and croaked laugh. “Sorry Bro, you'll be home soon.”

“You said this would only take us like, thirty minutes Gamzee. I could've been home by now if I rode my bike.”

Dave's right.

He'd been at Gamzee's house all day previously and the clown had offered him a ride home in his car. Dave agreed, though he knew he shouldn't have. Gamzee had a bad reputation of hitting on him, even though Dave made it very blunt that he didn’t want anything to do with him, sexually that is. 

Even though Tavros had made his feelings apparent to the guy, Gamzee didn't seem to care. It was a little sad honestly. Tavros is a pretty nice dude, he would've been a **good** influence on Gamzee if the guy didn't push him away.

“I know bro, just a little longer.”

Dave looked up and out the window, seeing he had no idea where they were. “Gamzee are you lost?”

“Nope.”

“Then where the fuck are we?” Dave lived in an apartment in the city, right now all Dave could see were huge pine trees; Not something you see in the city.

“We're taking a shortcut.”

“Gamzee.”

“It'll be quick, trust me.”

“Gamzee.” Dave gritted his teeth together, drawing his attention back to Gamzee. The stoner was staring out the front window, a crooked grin on his face. “Pull over.”

“What? Oh, c'mon bro we're-”

“Pull over!” Dave was at his boiling point with all this. He just wanted to go home. 

Gamzee looked a little shocked at how Dave yelled, but followed orders anyway. He pulled the car off the road and into the dirt ditch, turning the engine off after so everything was silent, not even the radio was on.

Dave tried to open the door, but the child-safety lock was set in place. “Unlock the doors. Now, Gamzee.”

“Dave, my brother, relax.”

“Don't tell me to relax! Let me out!” Now he was a little anxious now, fear creeping up his neck after pooling into his chest. 

Once Dave realized Gamzee wasn't going to unlock the child-lock he reached over the seats, stomach on Gamzee's lap as he fiddled with the door controls. “Now Gamzee! I'm not fucking playing!” 

Gamzee grabbed Dave's collar and held him back, ignoring the nails scratching at his arms. “I said, relax.”

Dave felt a lump form in his throat when Gamzee's voice turned somewhat sinister at the end. Suddenly the hand on his collar jerked back and another hand pushed hard against his chest, pushing him up against the passenger window. The window started to crack and a wound opened on the back of Dave's head, blood smearing onto the glass. 

“..Gamzee…” Dave was almost wheezing, his asthma starting to act up. “What the fuck man?” He stared at his friend with wide eyes as Gamzee climbed into the passenger seat with him.

“Gamzee, get off, get off-” He was weakly trying to push the other off, hands shaking. 

“Shut up, motherfucker.” Gamzee's hands started to gently caress Dave's hair, making the smaller male tremble in fear.

“Gamzee you're sitting on my chest, please, get off-”

“I said, shut up.” Gamzee snarled, teeth baring tight as his hands moved further down before stopping at his own jeans to unbutton them.

Dave's wide eyes were plagued with fear, now pushing at Gamzee's hands, arms, chest, legs, anything to get him off. “Please, get off me, Gamzee stop-” 

He'd never pleaded to anyone like this, not even Bro when they'd have their rooftop fights. Bro would have a sword against Dave's throat but like hell he'd beg for him to get off. Maybe it was because he knew Bro would never intend to hurt him. 

With Gamzee, this dude’s a wildcard, there was no telling what he'd do. 

Gamzee unzipped his pants and fished out his cock, left hand grabbing a fistful of Dave's hair to tug him closer. 

“Gamzee c'mon, you can't be serious.” 

But he was.

Gamzee was rock-hard and eager to get off. He opened Dave's mouth with two fingers, grinning when the smaller male tried to bite down. “Not gonna happen, bro.” With that he pushed into Dave's mouth, muffling a scream that had tried to come out. “Keep yellin’ it feels so fuckin’ good.” He smiled wide, releasing Dave's hair to move his hand to the back of his head. 

Dave was disgusted to say the least, it tasted gross. Salty with a hint of sweetness. Gamzee had a tight grip on the back of his head, forcing him to pull off and on, over and over again. His jaw started to hurt badly from the pressure and Gamzee left no excuse for air or to even spit out the saliva building up in his mouth. Tears were spilling down his cheeks and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and just die.

Gamzee started to pick up his speed, liking it much more now that Dave had given in. He held onto either side of Dave's head, thrusting into his mouth hard enough for the boy’s head to his against the shattered window. Dave was on the brink of passing out, breathing shallow and rapid. Gamzee could only smile, this felt great. He'd wanted this so long. So fucking long. 

With one final thrust he came into Dave's mouth with a loud grunt before slowly pulling out. “Motherfucker…” He chuckles breathlessly, looking at Dave as his head tilted to the side. “You still there, bro?” He reached down, lifting Dave's shades to reveal the red eyes looking straight up at him. “Good. You had me worried there for a second, c'mon, you gonna swallow or not?” Gamzee sneered, seeing cum dribble down Dave's chin. “Whatever.” He tucked his dick away into his pants, zipping himself back up and everything. 

“Well, alright bro. See ya’.” He popped open the door and pushed Dave right out. Watching him tumble into the ditch before reaching back to grab the kid's phone and backpack, throwing it at him. 

Dave shifted slightly, glancing up through the tears in his eyes to see Gamzee's truck ride away as if it were nothing. His body was sore now. One for being punched around the car like a rag-doll. Two for just being thrown to the ground and having a heavy backpack land atop of him. 

He tried to move, but it seemed his body had other plans because there was no way in hell he was going to be able to stand. So, he took deep breaths, spitting out the salty reminder of what just happened. 

Soon he managed to drift off into a slumber. No longer caring where he was anymore. 

 

Hours passed. Maybe it was a few hours? He wasn't actually sure. All he knew was that he woke up to a large hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently until his eyes finally made out his surroundings. Bright blue eyes stared down at him, a goofy grin settling just below that. 

"I've never seen someone with white hair and red eyes before....Are you uh...Are you okay?"


End file.
